powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riley Amara
Riley Amara is the Red Rock Ranger of Music Masters. Biography Riley was born to a gold digger single mother, and for the first decade or so of her life, had to cope with wildly fluctuating finances. She befriended Kumiko during one of the rich periods, and when Kumiko stuck around after the money went away, they became friends. However, her mother finally managed to marry a wealthy older man, and they moved, causing the girls to drift apart. Riley proceeded to grow up into a selfish near-stereotype of the rich, spoiled bully. As she neared the end of high school, she started trying to buy a record deal for the rock band she and her friends put together. She encountered Sven between classes, and attracted by his looks, started to chat him up, even though she was already dating another boy. They bonded further in music class, while Riley tried to ignore Kumiko and flirted with the new teacher, Ryo Kurenai. She found some of his rules rather irritating, but a discussion with Sven over permission slips led them into their shared hobby of underage drinking, and they made plans for that night. Riley joined the rest of the class at a music cafe called Ongaku Bēsu after school. Ryo wanted to take them back to the school, then a backroom, and finally decided on a ship outside. As he failed to answer her questions Riley grew irritated, and when he explained that they were going to be Power Rangers and save the planet from the Disco Lords, she gave up and stormed out. Sven found her drinking in a bar, and they headed on their date. A Disco Bot attacked them, and in the chase Riley fell off Sven's bike. He went back to help her, and she saw him morph into a Power Ranger for the first time. Pretty thoroughly freaked out, she had a brief (deliberate) cry and then accepted Ryo's offer of a morpher. Since hers was Red, she asked Sven to help her train as the team's leader, and he offered to be a personal trainer. Personality Riley's very much an alpha female. She thrives on attention and is used to a high standard of living. Tends to be petty, egotistical, selfish and melodramatic, and she holds grudges for a long, long time. Because of how she's grown up, she's learned to hide her actual, brutally honest opinions unless whoever it is doesn't matter, so weirdly enough, she likes having "enemies" as an outlet for feelings she's not allowed to express anywhere else. She also enjoys the power of being able to bully someone else, instead of being on the receiving end. She loves parties and everything about them, particularly planning the perfect one, and goes through boyfriends like Kleenex. Arsenal *Red Music Gauntlet *Drumstick Nunchuks *Red Rocker Zord Appearance Long, black hair, usually permed; dark brown eyes; olive skin; overall a Middle Eastern look. Tall and willowy, puts a lot of effort into looking fashionably daring and slightly rebellious all the time. Has piercings in both ears, including the upper cartilage, and her left nostril. Category:Human Category:Female